<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Photosynthesis by StorytimeJustice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916229">Photosynthesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytimeJustice/pseuds/StorytimeJustice'>StorytimeJustice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>STARLIGHT - Fandom, chimera blade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Constellation, Engagement, Fireworks, Flirting, Light Magic, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Plant Magic, Rings, Romance, Wedding, celestial, chimera blade - Freeform, photosynthesis, starlight, two dorks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytimeJustice/pseuds/StorytimeJustice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and Nova are having a day out of the house and Nova decides to try out a new light spell he's been reading about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>nova starlight x rodney sowulo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Photosynthesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a quick hand motion a beam of light shot into the sky followed by five more before bursting over the grassy hill two men just arrived at. </p><p>“You made fireworks for me? In broad daylight so I could barely see them.” Rodney said stunned. </p><p>“It’s just a circus magic trick. Nothing major.” Nova replied. </p><p>“Yeah Nova that’s not why I was stunned.” Rodney chuckled. </p><p>“Well fact is I learned one more spell I think. I haven’t tested it yet. But it’s a light spell too and should take a picture of us.” Nova added and Rodney gave him a weird look. </p><p>“Why don’t we use one of my drones to take the picture? No magic needed.” Rodney said. </p><p>“Because I want to show off.” Nova said and pulled Rodney in his arms, stuck his right hand out and made a circular motion. There was a blinding flash and Rodney and Nova’s stomachs both felt full. No picture in sight. </p><p>“Nova. What exactly was the name of that spell?” Rodney questioned. </p><p>“Photosynthesis. Looks like I don’t have it down quite yet.” Nova said sadly. </p><p>“Um… Nova you have a sister that uses plant magic. Photosynthesis. Yeah that’s what plants do to eat. You... you fed us sunlight.” Rodney said before bursting out laughing as red crept across Nova’s face. </p><p>“Yeah well at least I gave you lunch.” Nova said his brows furrowed. </p><p>“Come here hun. Let’s just enjoy the rest of the day without magic. Maybe when it’s dark you can show me the firework spell again.” Rodney said laying on the soft grass beneath them and looking up at the sky as fluffy white clouds raced over slowly a drop of water hitting Rodney on the nose. </p><p>Nova laid next to him and wrapped an arm around Rodney before thrusting his other hand into the air. Panels of light shielded the two as the mid-summer sunshower sprinkled over them. Just as soon as it came it was gone and so were the shields. </p><p>“See I can use light magic fine… in a pinch.” Nova said laughing as the two snuggled closer together.</p><p>As the two snuggled Rodney flipped over and pinned Nova to the ground before rolling the two down the hill. Reaching the bottom after knocking heads multiple times laughing. As the two finally calmed down Rodney’s eyes flashed silver. “Nova. Look up please.” Rodney said and as they laid next to each other again Rodney’s air, water, and fire drones flew into the sky combining the magics of the three elements as they flew the air to write out “Nova will you marry me?”</p><p>“Hun… I’ve already proposed to you and you said yes. So ya know obviously my answer is no.” Nova said monotone and looked over his nose brushing Rodney’s as Rodney looked appalled at Nova’s answer before giving him puppy dog eyes as his eyes returned to green. </p><p>“Fine I guess with a look like that I’ll change my answer. Yes I will marry you Rodney Sowulo. Or should I say Starlight? Sowulo-Starlight? Starlight-Sowulo? We can discuss this later.” Nova finished with a chuckle.</p><p>Safe to say the couple used Rodney’s capability to control his drones to take pictures the rest of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>